pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Belongs to You!
Winter Belongs to You is a song from the special "Phineas and Ferb: Winter Belongs to You!", performed when the group returns home. It is sung by Phineas, Isabella and Candace. Lyrics Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas and Isabella: Now the Snow has set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say Tell me whatcha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around (we're not messing around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the snow melt down Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas and Isabella: The Snow is Falling, there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little, you can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Winter belongs to you Candace:All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest. Candace: I traveled halfway around the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud (never been so proud) I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Candace: Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! Candace: The world's a stage and it is time for your debut Phineas: By jove, I think she's got it! Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! Candace: The world is calling so, just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! Candace: You can see forever so your dreams are all in view Phineas: Yes it's true Phineas, Isabella and Candace: Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Phineas and Isabella: Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas and Isabella: Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Winter Belongs to You! (Winter Belongs to You!) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it Will change your point of view Winter belongs to you! Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Episodes Category:Che's Articles